Like Father Like Son
by Goddess Trinity
Summary: Sixteen year old David Taylor is in a relationship with fourteen year old Jamie Noelora.  But when she is kidnapped by Dr. West, it's up to David, Rick, Terror, and the son of the Terror Mask to save her before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own "Splatterhouse" or any of the characters associated with the game. "Splatterhouse" belongs to its rightful owners, Namco, and I claim no copyright. Any OC's belong to me. _

_I would like to thank Koenpheonix for allowing me to use her character, Nightmare! I would also like to thank her for being my Beta Reader! Thanks!_

Rick Taylor braced himself when he entered the study, expecting the voice to begin speaking to him nonstop the moment he stepped into the room. He squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating the insults to start flying at him.

"It's about fucking TIME, Rick-o; I've been having to hear this cunt bitch and moan for the last few hours about how fucking BORED she is! I'm telling you, it's enough to make you want to fucking kill yourself! If you kill yourself, I'll be more amused you know." A deep voice called out, a shiver immediately traveling up Rick's spine.

With a grimace, he looked up at the wall where two bone masks hung, their empty eye sockets boring holes into him. The one mask he was easily familiar with; a simple skull-shape, just slightly reminiscent to a hockey mask. The other was similar in shape, but pointed at the top. However, this one lacked mouth-holes, unlike the other one.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! And FUCK YOU!" The other mask yelled in a feminine voice, prompting Rick to look up and watch the mask practically vibrate on the wall. The Terror Mask, the mask that Rick was so accustomed to, gave a small whistle of either amusement or mock annoyance.

"Shit bitch, what crawled up _your _ass and died?" Terror remarked with a small chuckle. The Nightmare Mask seemed to be seething, Rick almost feeling her fury.

"Up yours! I'm a fucking decoration in some loser's house as a trophy! I HAVE A RIGHT TO BE PISSED!" Nightmare snarled, Rick hearing her vibrate just slightly on the wall. Rick noted with interest that Nightmare seemed to be in a worse mood than usual; she was hateful and spiteful, but she had been losing her temper quicker than usual.

"I thought you'd gotten over that fourteen years ago." Terror said with a snarky sort-of tone. Rick could feel the fury radiating off of Nightmare like waves of heat. It was unsettling, feeling her fury like this; she was usually calmer than this. But lately, she had been growing more and more restless and angry with each passing day.

"Get fucked! _You _may not mind being a fucking wall trophy, but I want some BLOOD! I want some ACTION! I want to get my claws wet with fucking BLOOD, you pricks!" Nightmare fairly screeched as Rick reached up and grabbed Nightmare.

"…That's odd." Rick remarked quietly as he stared at Nightmare, his eyebrows furrowing with confusion.

"What? That she's being more of a bitch than usual? Ricky, that's not odd at all." Terror added with a slight cheerfulness to his tone. Rick briefly glanced up at Terror, giving him a look before turning his gaze back down to Nightmare.

"No…She's a little heavier than usual." Rick remarked curiously. He lifted her up and down, double checking the weight of the mask. He ignored her protests as he continued to lift her up and down.

"Fuck you, Four-Eyes!" Nightmare snapped at Rick with the same fury that sent chills down his spine. He had to wonder if the sound of her voice would be enough to crack the lenses of his glasses.

"Maybe she's becoming a fat bitch, Ricky. Hey, Fatty! You might want to lay off of those Happy Meals!" Terror taunted, only prompting Nightmare to become even more furious.

"Fuck you, you assholes! That's fucking impossible! I can't gain weight, I'm a fucking MASK! I HAVEN'T EVEN EATEN ANYTHING! I have had NO blood! NONE! Whose fault is that by the way?" She howled at both of them, she actually vibrated in Rick's hand, startling him and he dropped her. He bent over, grabbing the still vibrating mask.

"Maybe she's having a mid-life crisis? SHe's only what? 600?" Terror said with an amused tone. That seemed to be the final straw for Nightmare, for she bellowed loud enough to make Rick's ears ring.

"FUCK YOU, GEEZER!" Nightmare hissed, falling silent save for some angry breathing. Rick couldn't help but feel annoyance towards Nightmare as he set her back onto the wall, watching as she finally stopped vibrating on the wall. She seemed to be on her last good nerve, and there had hardly been anything going on.

"Seriously, what IS wrong with you? You're not usually this much of a..." He searched for the right words to use in this sort of situation; words that would hopefully not get him screamed at by Nightmare.

"Cunt." Terror finished for him casually. Rick had a feeling that if Terror could move his face, he would be smirking right about now.

"Well, that's not the word I would have used, but yes. You've been acting like a real cunt lately." Rick conceded reluctantly. He half expected to get another earful from Nightmare for using such a word against her.

Nightmare was still letting off those waves of rage that filled the room and Rick could swear it was tinting the room with the faintest shade of red. She paused, the waves of hate calming down.

"Damn I'm feeling fucking awful…" She said, the faintest hint of strain in her voice.

"You don't say?" Terror remarked coolly, still using that tone that made Rick think that Terror was smirking to himself.

"I'm fucking serious, I feel like crap." She said. "Which doesn't make the fact that I'm A FUCKING TROPHY any more fucking pleasant." She started getting riled up again. "Seriously, this is fucking BULLSHIT! Who the FUCK do you think you are? I want out! I want ACTION! LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I'm going fucking crazy!" Nightmare bellowed once more, prompting him to put his hand to his forehead. He tapped his skull with his fingers and sighed a gusty sort of sigh. He had never had to deal with this from the Terror Mask, probably because Terror knew that begging to be let out was useless.

"Just put on a fucking movie, something! Anything to make her shut the fuck up! Try "Dead Alive", she likes that one." Terror snapped at Rick, Rick complying by walking over to a bookshelf with DVD cases on it and pulled out the appropriate movie. He walked over to the DVD player across from the masks; he could feel them watching him and still could feel the rage Nightmare was releasing wafting over his body. He put the movie in and quickly put it on play, the movie starting up as he turned around to look at the masks.

"Now watch the movie and stop driving me insane. The TV's sleep mode will turn off the screen while the credits are rolling. I'm going to bed." Rick said in an exasperated tone, pinching the bridge of his nose. He walked out of the room, still feeling Nightmare's seething contaminate the room with her fury.

Jennifer awoke to crying; it sounded like a baby, and she sat up and looked around. She looked at Rick next to her and nudged him, trying to wake up her slumbering husband.

"Rick? Rick, do you hear that?" Jen whispered, hearing Rick grunt softly in his sleep. Rick absentmindedly, probably not even consciously, moved her hand away with a lazy brush of his hand. She frowned and pushed him, hard, and he actually toppled out of the bed. He groaned and his eyes opened as he heard the crying and sat up. Either he was half-asleep and was still dreaming, or there was somebody in the house.

"What the fuck _is _that sound?" Rick whispered hoarsely, his throat dry as he looked around the room. The sound was soft, but chilling at the same time. If he didn't know any better, it sounded like somebody was crying. He stumbled to his feet and Jen looked confused. He looked at her and grabbed his glasses next to the nightstand and put them on. He stumbled to the door and grabbed a baseball bat next to the door, his guard raised slightly as he went to find out where this crying was coming from.

Jen followed closely behind him, her hands grasping onto Rick's nightshirt tightly as Rick gripped the wooden handle of the baseball bat. He first checked the kitchen; nobody was there. He checked the bathrooms, the dining room, even the basement. But there was nobody there.

He was about to go and check David's room to see if he was having a nightmare and if he was crying in his sleep when he passed by the study.

The crying was fairly loud, and it was coming from inside the study.

"Jen. Stay here." Rick whispered, Jen instantly loosening her grip on his nightshirt. With one hand, Rick turned the doorknob, the door creaking ominously. With a tight grip on the baseball bat, Rick stepped into the study.

He instantly felt like he had just walked into a nursery with a crying baby; it wasn't the sound of an adult or a burglar; it sounded like a _baby _was crying.

The TV inside was shut off, the room dark save for the moonlight shining through the curtains. There was the thick, coppery smell of blood in the room, and Rick was on instant high-alert. He fumbled for a light switch, the room filling with light that burned his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was the red smear of blood on the wall, trailing down towards the floor. Rick's eyes followed the trail of blood down towards something red glinting in the light of the room.

"…What the _fuck_?" Rick mumbled as he stooped down to see what it was that was on the floor. The crying sound was at its loudest at the foreign, blood-drenched object resting on the carpet. With a grimace, Rick picked up the object, studying it in the light.

"…Oh my fucking GOD." Rick whispered as he finally figured out just what this thing was. He realized with some horror that what he was holding was…

"A Mask? A fucking _Mask_?" Rick asked aloud, wiping some of the blood off of the hard object with a tissue he had gotten from a box on the desk. Indeed, it was a mask, but not one of the masks that was hanging on his wall.

This one was smaller, more suited to be worn by a child or even a young teenager. Although it was covered in red, Rick could tell that it was bone white by the bare patches he had created. It had two sets of horns adorning it, and he could just barely make out some markings upon its surface.

The most unsettling feature about it was its uncanny resemblance to a certain Mask that he had grown accustomed to. There was no mistaking that same exact jaw and mouth-holes. The empty eye sockets were chilling and extremely similar to…

"Holy SHIT! Both of you wake the fuck up right now!" Rick shouted at the two Masks on the wall. He noticed that the blood trail had begun right underneath Nightmare, and Rick realized with disgust that somehow…

"Did you two just have a fucking BABY?" Rick shouted, hearing Terror and Nightmare both awaken from their sleep (if Masks slept; Rick had no fucking clue). The Mask that he was clutching tightly in his hand continued to cry, sounding exactly like a newborn baby.

"The fuck are you talking about, Rick?" Terror asked sleepily (he could have easily been fucking around with Rick) Rick began to feel fury build up in his chest as he thrust the blood-soaked Mask right at Terror and Nightmare.

"I'm fucking talking about THIS! What the FUCK is this thing? Why didn't you two tell me that you could have a fucking BABY?" Rick demanded, the Mask crying louder as he jiggled it in his hand. Terror was silent for a few moments before chuckling softly to himself.

"Huh. Would you look at that? Hey, you fat bitch, wake the fuck up!" Terror said in an amused tone, completely ignoring the crying.

"…What the FUCK is that?" Nightmare asked as Rick continued to jiggle the Mask in his hand. This only seemed to make it cry harder.

"That's what I'd like to know! I think you guys had a fucking BABY! Jesus CHRIST! I can tell it's yours because it looks exactly like YOU, you fucking prick!" Rick said to Terror, pointing out the identical chin and mouth-holes. For a few moments, Terror was silent before he spoke again.

"Oh, fuck no, Ricky. We're fucking Masks; how can we have babies? It's impossible." Terror said, his voice serious and not holding even an ounce of humor. Without even thinking about it, Rick starting flailing his hands around in frustration, completely forgetting about the Mask in his hand.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out! How the FUCK did you two have a baby? Tell me, did you fuck her the last time I put you in the box before we moved?" Rick demanded, the Mask in his hand crying louder with each passing second.

"…Maybeeeeee…Not that it's any of YOUR business, Rick. What we do is none of your business. So if I decided to fuck her, then yeah, I fucked her." Terror said simply.

"_But you got her pregnant, you dumbshit! _It's my fucking business if you guys decide to have a fucking baby!" Rick said angrily as he continued to wave the Mask in his hand around, the Mask's crying turning to horrible wailing.

"I, for one, would like to point out that I wasn't "fucked"; I was "raped". THAT'S the word you should be using, you cunt-sucker. And Jesus, I don't know what the FUCK had gotten into me; I've been such a psychotic bitch lately. Tell me, Four-Eyes, what got into me?" Nightmare asked in mock-politeness.

"I can think of a few things…Maybe you need to get laid again." Terror sniggered, Nightmare either ignoring him or trying her best to not scream at Terror.

"You think this is funny? You think this is all a big, fucking joke? No way, asshole; you have a kid now, and you need to think about him…or her…or it…Or, oh, I don't even fucking _know_. I don't even know what the fuck this thing is. Point being, you got yourself into this, now do some fucking parenting and get your kid to shut up." Rick said, placing the Mask down onto the desk, heading towards the door to leave the study.

"Hey, Ricky, where are you going?" Terror asked amusedly as Rick reached for the light switch. Rick paused, but didn't look back at the Masks, the sound of the baby Mask crying still fairly loud.

"Tomorrow, it's going up on the wall right in-between you two. You guys are fucking parents, so take care of your kid. I've been doing it for fourteen years, so get cracking. Now, I'm going back to sleep." Rick said with firm finality as he turned the lights off, plunging the Masks into darkness.

"Hey, Rick-o! You gonna shut this thing up, or what? I don't know what the fuck to do, other than to throw it against the wall…If I had any fucking arms and legs to do so." Terror called out after Rick, Rick pausing in the doorway, not bothering to turn around again.

"Oh yeah? Well, you'd better find a way to shut it up, douche-bag; it's _your _kid after all; don't expect ME to know how to take care of a baby Mask." Rick said before shutting the door, casting the whole room into darkness.

"Rick? Aw, come on Ricky, I was only fucking around with you!" Terror called out, hearing Rick walk down the hall back towards his and Jen's bedroom. The only sounds Terror and Nightmare could hear were the sounds of the infant Mask, its wailing turning into full-fledged screaming, the Mask vibrating slightly on the desk as if it was throwing a small temper-tantrum.

"Rick? Ricky? Hellooooooo? Rick, come back here and shut this little fucker UP!" Terror called out again, the only sound greeting him was the shrieking Mask.

"…This is all YOUR fault, you cock-muncher." Nightmare said pointedly as the Mask continued to scream its head off.

"Oh, go fuck yourself, you dyke." Terror said, trying his best to ignore the screaming Mask.

It wasn't fucking easy at all.


	2. Names

_I do not own "Splatterhouse" or any of the characters associated with the game. "Splatterhouse" belongs to its rightful owners, Namco, and I claim no copyright. Any OC's belong to me. _

_I would like to thank Koenpheonix for allowing me to use her character, Nightmare! I would also like to thank her for being my Beta Reader! Thanks!_

_

* * *

_The wailing of the infant mask broke any semblance of silence in the home. Rick tapped his fingers in an annoyed fashion on the kitchen table as he waiting for the pancakes to finish cooking. Jen was working on the bacon, the sound of the pork strips sizzling being drowned out by crying.

"So…How long has it been crying for, do you think?" Rick asked as he listened to the continuous wailing of the baby mask. The sound was giving him a headache and it made him think of the countless nights of David's crying when he himself had been an infant.

"All night, Rick. All night long. You think that it would, you know, get tired after a while and be quiet." Jen said as she carefully turned the bacon over, making sure to not splatter grease onto her pajamas. A cough coming from the doorway instantly alerted them that their teenage son had finally awoken from his slumber.

David walked into the kitchen with a messy head of brown hair, wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, obviously too lazy to get into an actual pair of pajama's. He gave a yawn and scratched at a spot on his rear end, not too concerned with the fact that he was reaching in through his boxers to scratch the itch.

"What the fuck is that noise?" David asked while rubbing his forehead. Normally, David would avoid touching his face at all costs to keep his acne under control, but he was forgetful in the mornings.

"David! Don't use that kind of language in this house." Jen snapped at him. "And it's complicated." Jen quickly tried to abandon the conversation by focusing on the bacon, carefully transferring it to a paper towel lined plate to allow the grease to drain.

The wailing was quickly turning to screams. It was loud enough to make all three of the Taylor's look up, David's eyes going wide at the sound of shouting.

"For the love of fuck! SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BRAT!" They heard Terror screaming loudly and angrily. The crying had been going on all night and Terror and Nightmare's attempts to keep the infant mask quiet could be heard. All of them had obviously failed. David, somehow, had managed to sleep through the whole thing.

"Well that explains why my dreams had nothing but screaming in them." David noted, deciding to look around for the source of the sound. He looked on the walls, the counters, the island, even on the table and the floor, but he could not find what was making that awful crying sound.

"But seriously, what is it?" David questioned, looking at both of his parents. His eyes were interested as Rick and Jen fell silent, Rick divvying pancakes onto the platter.

"Well, David, it turns out masks can... have babies." Jen explained with some ere of confusion in her voice. Honestly, she had no idea HOW that worked; she hadn't seen any visible genitalia on the two Masks.

David stared at his mother with a befuddled expression and blinked, unsure how to react. He looked down the hall where the study was and then back at his parents.

"Really?" He asked, his interest piqued as his eyes widened just slightly. Rick and Jen knew that look; if David was interested in something, then he would stop at nothing to find it and figure out what it was or what it did.

* * *

"Fuck! Will you just shut the fuck up already? FUCK!" Nightmare growled as the infant continued to scream loudly. It had been crying all fucking night; at first, it had been little whines. Then it had turned into sobbing, and then the sobbing had turned to wailing, and the wailing had turned into blood-curdling screams, complete with vibrations that reverberated all throughout the study.

They were dealing with a Mask that was currently throwing a temper tantrum, and nothing they were doing was helping.

"We've tried threatening it, we've tried screaming at it, we've even tried fucking BRIBING it. What the FUCK are we supposed to do?" Nightmare asked, her level of frustration accelerating with each passing nanosecond.

"Alright, alright…I've got an idea." Terror said, his tone showing restrained frustration as the infant Mask continued shrieking loudly and without any control.

_"Hush! Hush! Turn all life to dust. Sleep in warfields, the blood gives you much." _Terror sang so softly, it was almost impossible to hear. For just a few moments, the baby Mask grew silent, the only sound was it sniffling.

"Ha! See, I knew it was a good fucking ide-" Terror began, only to be cut off by the sound of the Mask screaming, sounding like it had just been stabbed and thrown against the wall. In fact, the screaming and crying had gotten _louder_.

"What the FUCK was THAT? You just made it fucking WORSE, you cock-munch!" Nightmare screamed at Terror, her voice being drowned out by the screaming infant.

"Hey, it's better than what YOU came up with, bitch! So shut up and try to make this little shit SHUT THE FUUUCK UP!" Terror bellowed at both Nightmare and the baby Mask.

* * *

"Yes! Really," Rick said in an annoyed tone. Even as he spoke, the crying had grown louder, if that was even possible.

"It's been crying all night and we haven't gotten any sleep since it arrived." Jen said as she and Rick set the bacon and pancakes down onto the table. David had grown quiet all of a sudden…And then he looked up, his eyes shining with interest and curiosity.

"I wanna see!" David walked down the hall towards the study, ignoring the protests of his parents telling him to come back to the table. He grinned and opened the door. As he walked into the room and the screaming cut off almost instantly. David looked around for the strange new Mask, his eyes finally spotting it on the desk.

The infant mask on the table just stared at David, he could feel it. At first, it felt unsettling, but then it felt like he was just staring at a regular Mask, like one he had worn at Halloween a few years ago.

A voice filled with unmatched relief spoke up, the now hoarse Terror Mask. "Oh thank FUCK! It's finally quiet! IT'S FUCKING QUIET!" Terror nearly sobbed at the silence that followed as David gingerly picked up the Mask, inspecting its surface, his finger tracing the empty eye sockets and Terror Mask-like jaw line. Strangely enough, the Mask cooed softly in his hands, not even sounding like it had been screaming its lungs out mere moments ago.

"Jesus Christ; it really DOES look like you. Heh…Like Father like…What is it, anyway?" David remarked, tracing his finger on the markings adorning the Mask. The Mask giggled lightly at the feeling of a human finger being traced across its surface.

"Don't EVER fucking say that, Davy. And…Well, we don't really know. Not that it matters, right?" Terror grumbled as Jen and Rick came into the room.

"Holy SHIT. It's…it's quiet. It actually fucking QUIET." Rick remarked, earning a reprimanding stare from Jen.

"The silence is almost deafening, huh?" Jen said as Rick reached for the Mask in David's hand. The second the Mask left David's hand, it began to whine loudly. Then it sobbed as if it had been torn away from its only form of comfort.

"Back! Put it back put it back PUT IT THE FUCK BACK!" Nightmare screamed, prompting David to snatch the Mask back from Rick. As soon as it was back in David's hands, the Mask once again grew silent, its sobbing growing softer until it had stopped.

"Okay, rule number one: Rick, you keep your fucking hands off of it. It either hates you, likes Davy, or a combination of the two. Two: David, you're on Mask duty from now on. It stays fucking quiet around you, so you're keeping it in your room at ALL TIMES. I better not find out that you've snuck it back in here." Nightmare said matter-of-factly, David fully understanding; if it would stay quiet and if it made the Masks happy and NOT pissed off at him, then he was willing to keep it with him in his room. Besides, he could show it off to his friends and say that it had belonged to a murderer in the 80's. A murderer who had used 2x4's, cleavers, and shotguns.

"What's its name?" David asked as he held the Mask in his hands. For several seconds, the entire room was silent, and it was indeed a blissful sound.

"Does it fucking matter, Davy? The point is, it's finally shut the fuck up, and all is right." Terror said in an annoyed tone.

"So it doesn't have a name?" David asked calmly, looking at the mask and put a finger over his mouth. It was going to be difficult to name it; nobody even knew what _gender _it was.

"I know what to name it! Ashley!" He said quickly, thinking of Ash from Evil Dead, especially since the name was asexual. That way, everybody would win!

"Uuuhhh," Nightmare deadpanned, looking at David. If she had a face available to her, she'd be gaping. "That's a human name." She continued.

"Yeah, so what?" David said, raising an eyebrow to stare at Nightmare. "It's staying in my room, so I should get to name it." He said simply as he glanced down at the Mask.

"You're not naming it Ashley, Davy. Think of another fucking name." Terror said irritably. David paused, looking at the mask and then sighed, figuring he'd best just list off a bunch of names. Hell, they might find one that they would like and they wouldn't give him such a hard time about it.

"Okay... how about Jordan? Or... Jessie?" He tried to think of any genderless names, but it wasn't easy; any name that he came up with, it was instantly snubbed by the Masks.

"You're not giving it a human name David!" Nightmare said in a hostile fashion. She was actually a little annoyed at the thought of another mask being given a human name. The idea of another Mask being given a human name was enough to make her want to puke in revulsion. The very idea was utterly repulsive!

Rick smirked and chuckled softly. "I think something more aggressive would make them shut up. Try naming it Hell Chaos or something like that." Rick said with a wry smile.

"NO, RICK." Terror said, his tone mixed with fury and resentment. Rick couldn't help but smile to himself as David and Jen stared at him.

"Well…How about Horror?" David suggested, expecting the name to be snubbed just like the others. The Masks grew quiet as the Mask in David's hand giggled lightly, sounding eerily like a baby.

"Fuck it. It's better than the other crap that you suggested. Horror it is." Nightmare said with finality, growing silent, indicating that she had gone to sleep.

"Now get it the fuck out of here before I decide to throw it against the wall." Terror said in a tone that indicated that he didn't care about what David had named the baby Mask.

With a grin, David took the newly named Horror Mask into his room, deciding that he would find a place to hang it on his wall after breakfast (which was probably cold by now).

The Horror Mask was quiet, savoring the feel of the boy with psychic powers.

"…So…You wanna have another go?" Terror said to the sleeping Nightmare as he watched David leave the study with his parents. Her reply was simple:

"Oh, go fuck yourself, cunt-sucker."


	3. Blood makes you smarter

_I do not own "Splatterhouse" or any of the characters associated with the game. "Splatterhouse" belongs to its rightful owners, Namco, and I claim no copyright. Any OC's belong to me. _

_I would like to thank CaptainFluffles for being my Beta Reader! Thanks!_

* * *

Two years had already skated by and David Taylor lay back in the living room, gazing in an almost dreamy fashion at a girl next to him. The girl didn't seem to notice that he was staring at her, for she was too focused on the math textbook before them on the table.

"Now by squaring the radicand you can-" the girl paused, glancing at David and looking curious. Her eyebrow cocked upwards as she looked at him.

"Umm... David? Are you paying attention?" This girl had rather smooth features with very little acne, brown eyes and light blond hair. David blinked and paused, realizing he hadn't been paying attention. His face grew slightly pink as she stared at him, her brown eyes curious and calculating.

"Umm... could you go back and say that again, Jamie?" The girl sighed, looking a little exasperated. They had been sitting there for well over 45 minutes, and it felt like they had been there for a decade.

"David, you'll never pass the class if you don't pay attention." Jamie said in a voice that was calm, yet was tinged with a slight annoyance. David was about to respond when he heard a deep voice emanate from his father's study close by, down the hall.

"_**She's the Queen of pointing out the obvious, ain't she?**_" David's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fingers around his paper, crinkling it a little. He noticed his reaction before Jamie and loosened up his fingers and sighed. He was just going to ignore him this time; don't give him the fuel that he wants and needs.

"I know, I'm sorry." Jamie stood up, she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and David couldn't help but stare and his eyes glazed over a little bit. She may have only been 14, but boy, did she have a nice rack… In fact, Jamie seemed to be the epitome of "hot chick"; nice rack, slender body, beautifully sculpted ass, long legs that weren't too long…

"I'll be right back, now practice problems 12-a and 12-b and I'll see what you got." She said quickly before walking down the hall, likely to the bathroom, breaking David out of his fantasy. David leaned back and sighed, that dreamy, dumb look on his face again.

He shook his head and looked into his backpack and ignored the deep voice that called out, the Terror Mask's words echoed in his mind. He clenched his fists in frustration as he tried his damndest to ignore the deep, baritone voice that seemingly penetrated his skull and burrowed into his brain.

"_**Crushing over someone two years younger than you? If you were 18, that'd be called statutory rape once you nailed her. That is, if you even got the chance.**_" The voice laughed a little in his head, David literally shaking his head as if to shake the voice out of it. He gingerly unclenched his fists (his knuckles were now very white) and he reached into his school bag. He felt his fingers brush up against the cool bone mask inside and his pulled it out and looked at the Horror Mask. As he stared at it through its empty eyes, it cooed softly at him.

"Haven't aged a day, have you?" He set the mask on the table and began working on the first problem. The Mask merely responded with a giggle. It was hard to believe that even after two years, it _still _hadn't said a word; according to Terror, it was supposed to get smarter after getting blood. Sure, it had gotten a drop of his blood, but Horror still didn't say anything; it mostly giggled or cried, depending on how it felt.

David picked up his mechanical pencil and set his teeth gently against the plastic, making sure not to sink his teeth into it (he did that once and had ended up going to the ER to have bits of plastic pulled out of his gums and tongue; not a happy day for him). He sighed and picked up his paper, running his fingers along the side and suddenly letting out a small yelp as he got a nasty paper cut. He felt the wound begin to sting, as it was traditional for paper-cuts to sting like a mother fucker. He set the paper down and looked at the wound and then to the mask.

He may as well; he didn't feel like jumping up and getting a bandage at the moment (truth was, he didn't want to run into Jamie and receive a reprimand for goofing off). He put his open wound to the masks surface and it let out a satisfied coo as David felt the blood drain off of his fingertip and lifted his finger off the surface. Horror merely cooed softly as the blood absorbed into itself. Standing up and figuring he may as well get a band-aid, David left the study, pissed off that his finger still stung.

Once David had put a band-aid onto his paper-cut (the stinging was alleviated, but not by much) he decided he had better go back into the study before Jamie caught him shirking off on his duties. He settled himself down at the desk, picking up his pencil once more. David tapped it irritably against the desk, utterly dumbfounded as to how he was supposed to solve this math problem.

"…_**Day-vid…**_" A small, childlike voice said. David looked around, wondering who else was in the room with him. It had sounded like a little kid, a toddler who had only just been learning how to talk.

"…_**Day-vid…Pway wif me?**_" The voice said again, this time sounding much clearer. David felt paranoid; who the fuck was in the room with him? Where was this little kid?

"_**I wan' Day-vid!**_" The voice squeaked, now sounding like it was right in his ear. David looked down to his left and saw the Horror Mask. It was just sitting there, giggling.

"Horror? W-was that you?" David asked as he picked up the bone mask. It seemed…Bigger than usual. Maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe he was going fucking crazy.

Or maybe it _was _growing bigger; he could feel it growing heavier in his hand, the mask seemingly growing in width and height. It no longer looked like it could fit a child; it now looked like it could fit an adult.

"_**I wike Day-vid! Day-vid, pway wif meeee!**_" Horror said, giggling like it had just said the World's funniest joke. David's mouth hung open in stunned silence. Horror had never _ever _spoken to him before. The only form of communication that the mask had ever made with him was cooing and occasionally crying (he learned that one the hard way when he had brought the mask with him to school. It had started crying loudly, and David had had to excuse himself to the boy's restroom to console the crying mask.) But the mask had never used actual words with him.

"Holy _shit_." David whispered as the mask continued to giggle. He nearly jumped through the ceiling when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"David? What are you doing? Did you work on that problem yet?" Jamie said, David involuntarily clutching onto the Horror Mask tight enough cause it to emit a loud whine of pain. David froze, horrified at the idea of Jamie asking what that noise was and discovering that it was coming from a now-talking bone mask.

"Hey, isn't that the mask that you hang up in your room? How come you have it out?" Jamie asked, taking the mask out of David's hand. David stayed quiet as she looked at it, her eyes gazing through its empty sockets.

"This mask is creepy. I don't know how you can sleep at night with this thing on your wall; I'd be creeped out and think that it was watching me undress or something." Jamie said, putting the mask down onto the desk. David breathed a quiet sigh of relief; she hadn't heard the Horror Mask whining in pain (it was now whimpering softly).

"_**Of course she wouldn't hear it, dumbass. Her Sixth Sense is terrible; it's pretty much nonexistent. Speaking of terrible things, she smells disgustingly sweet. I mean her blood, that is. And I **__**hate **__**sweet. If I were you, I'd watch out; she might turn into a monster at any moment and try to stab you with her nails.**_" Terror said, his voice clear in David's head as Jamie sat down to try and help David with the elusive math problem.

"_**I mean it, Davy; something is a bit…Off with this girl of yours.**_" Terror said as David stared at the math worksheet with mock interest.

"_What do you mean? And she's not my girl; at least not yet._" David thought, knowing full well that Terror could hear him due to his telepathy.

"_**I don't fucking knooooow! Well, I guess you could say that there's something familiar about her. I can't put my nonexistent finger on it.**_" Terror said thoughtfully as he gave a small laugh, choosing to fall silent just as Jamie asked him to finish off the problem.

He had been so focused on speaking to Terror that he had no idea on what to do, earning himself a reprimand from Jamie about slacking off and failing school.


	4. Dream Sketch

_I do not own "Splatterhouse" or any of the characters associated with the game. "Splatterhouse" belongs to its rightful owners, Namco, and I claim no copyright. Any OC's belong to me. _

_I would like to thank CaptainFluffles for being my Beta Reader! Thanks!_

* * *

Jamie hoped that she would be home on time before her curfew was in place; she didn't need to get grounded for another week again. Thankfully, she had phoned her father ahead of time and told him that she had been invited for dinner at the Taylor's that night, so he didn't need to wait for her at dinner.

As she passed the park that was near her house, she saw a man. An old man, from the looks of it. His hair was white and stood straight up, like those tacky troll dolls from the 80's. He looked pretty old too, and his shoulders sagged from sadness. Curiosity got the better of her, and she crept closer to this strange old man sitting on the bench.

How shocked she was to hear him softly crying. He was saying someone's name, but he was saying it too softly to properly hear it. Jamie couldn't help but feel bad for him; she'd always had a soft spot for those who were sad or upset.

"Excuse me? Sir? Why are you crying?" She asked as she stood in front of him. The old man looked up at her, not bothering to hide the tears in his eyes. And for a brief moment, Jamie felt like she had _known _this old man. Known him from a long time ago...

"It's nothing that you could help me with. I'm just lamenting about someone I lost long ago…" He said as he looked back down onto his lap. Jamie felt bad for him; he must have been a widower and was missing his wife…

"Here. You can have this. I just did it, and it's not very good, but I hope you like it." Jamie said as she took her sketch book out of her bag. She flipped through it for a while before finding the elusive picture that she had recently done in art class that day. She had based it off of a dream that she had been having lately; a beautiful house out on a lake, only accessible by boat.

Jamie held the picture out to the old man so that he could take it. When he didn't bother to take it or even look up at her, Jamie simply set it down next to him on the bench, feeling rather awkward at the moment.

"Well… Hope you like it." She said as she turned around to go home. No sense in waiting around until she got in trouble for her curfew. While she walked, she placed her earbuds into her ears, turning up the music on her mp3 player, completely oblivious to the fact that the man had moved just slightly to look at her picture.

With shaking hands, he picked up the scratchy paper and stared at the charcoal drawing of a house out on a lake. A familiar house for him.

The house he had built for he and Leonora...

With wide eyes filled with disbelief, he whirled around to see the girl walking off towards a house. He wanted to call after her, to embrace this girl and inform her that she had just given him hope.

He briskly walked behind her, still clenching onto the drawing while keeping a good distance from her. He watched as she walked up the walkway to what he assumed was her house, calling out for her father and announcing her return. The way she walked, her hair, her skin...

"Leonora..." he whispered as he grasped onto the fencepost. At last, he had _found _her! He had found her missing half...

The fond and happy smile that had graced his face was now replaced with one of malice and darkness.

There was a lot of work to be done if he was to be reunited with his love once again.


	5. Dinner at the Taylor's

_I do not own "Splatterhouse" or any of the characters associated with the game. "Splatterhouse" belongs to its rightful owners, Namco, and I claim no copyright. Any OC's belong to me. _

_I would like to thank CaptainFluffles for being my Beta Reader! Thanks!_

* * *

David woke up with a bad feeling in his gut that morning. The feeling that told him something really bad was going to happen.

Perhaps he was going to be a total douche-nozzle when Jamie came over for dinner that evening. Or maybe his Dad would embarrass the fuck out of him. Or maybe his Mom wouldn't like Jamie, or they'd tell him that she was too young for him.

Maybe Jamie herself would reject him when he would ask her out that night.

"_**Yeah, you're too OLD for me, Davy. Perverted old men like you scare the shit out of me!"**_ A mock-female voice said in David's head. David rolled his eyes and stared at the Terror Mask with a hard and annoyed stare.

"Why do you insist upon being a total prick towards me? Why?" David asked in an annoyed tone. Terror chuckled darkly from his spot on the wall, sending yet another wave of annoyance through David.

"_**Because Davy, it's easy and there's nothing you can do to stop me**_. _**It's entertainment value. I'm on a wall all the time for fucks sake. Gotta do something for kicks." **_Terror answered simply. Nightmare was currently on the wall next to him, but she had been silent for several months now. No matter what the family or Terror did or said, she never replied back to them. She didn't yell or vibrate or anything. Hell, she didn't even react when David brought Horror into the study. Ever since he had fed it blood, it would chatter non-stop for several hours of the day. It was a real pain when it chose to talk at night while David was trying to sleep.

"_**Day-vid! Day-vid, pway wif me! Pway wif me now!" **_Horror chirped for what seemed like the millionth time that day. At first, David was terribly intrigued by Horror's latest development, but now… Now it was just borderline annoying.

"_**Jesus, and I thought the crying was bad. Doesn't that thing EVER shut up?"**_ Terror asked as Horror continued to babble away at David. David wasn't the only one who was annoyed with Horror's constant talking. David groaned into his hands; Horror had kept him up all night last night, and he had fallen asleep in class, earning himself a Saturday morning detention since it had been a Friday. He had served his punishment (and carved a crude drawing of a penis ejaculating on a pair of breasts onto the desk to spite the teacher) and now he was currently waiting for Jamie to swing on by for dinner.

"Shit, fuck, I'm nervous." David said aloud as he rested his head on the study desk. Again, he heard Terror chuckle evilly.

"_**Don't be nervous, Davy. Just remember to use a condom or take the pill BEFORE you decide you want to fuck Jamie's brains out. It's not that difficult." **_Terror said, prompting David to groan once more.

"You're not helping! Will you shut up for a change?" David groaned as he lightly thumped his head against the desk.

"_**What's wong, Day-vid?"**_ He heard Horror ask. David looked up, interested. This was the first time it had said something other than a request for him to play with it. David stared at Horror for the longest time, not even aware of Rick standing in the doorway.

"David, what are you doing with Horror?" Rick asked, causing David to jolt up suddenly, clenching onto Horror tightly. Horror whined in discomfort for a brief moment, David relaxing his grip so that he didn't have Horror in a death-grip.

"_**Same thing as he usually does in his room without the brat, Rick. Jerking off, playing video games, you know. The usual." **_Terror said nonchalantly as if he were discussing the weather. Rick stared at David for a few moments, who withered underneath his gaze while turning red in the face.

"Don't be a dick. David, Jamie will be here in a few minutes. You okay, buddy?" Rick asked David, placing a hand on his shoulder. David thought for a moment; could he _really _tell his dad that he was planning on asking Jamie out tonight, despite the two year age-gap between them?

"…Yeah, I'm fine dad." David said, shaking his hand off of his shoulder as he stood up to put Horror back into his room.

Maybe he wouldn't tell him yet.

* * *

"This is really good, Mrs. Taylor!" Jamie said as she took another bite of the five cheese lasagna that Jen had cooked that evening. Jen smiled from her place at the table, taking a sip of water. Rick had already polished off two slices and was working on his third, while David had hardly touched his serving of the delicious baked pasta, choosing to pick at it instead.

"So Jamie, what are you interested in?" Rick asked as he took a bite of his lasagna in, what David would say, a messy sort-of manner. Jamie swallowed and wiped her mouth on her napkin before answering Rick.

"I like drawing and art, but I'm also into music too. I like math and numbers as well." Jamie answered somewhat shyly as she became focused on the tablecloth instead of Rick.

"Yeah? What kind of music?" Rick asked as he set his fork down. Jamie continued to look down at the tablecloth as she gave him her answer.

"O-oh, I like Dir En Gray, Lamb of God, Cavalera Conspiracy, Mastodon… All sorts of stuff. I used to like My Chemical Romance, but I don't anymore. My dad doesn't like them, though." She said quietly as she flushed. David gave Rick a pained look that clearly told him to stop asking Jamie so many questions.

"That's cool; I listened to a lot of those kinds of bands when I was younger. Before David was born even. Jen, this kid has good taste. I like her." Rick said playfully at Jen, who smiled again and gave him a small kick from underneath the table.

"Why doesn't your dad like those kinds of bands?" David asked, drawing the subject away from Jamie's interests. If it was one thing he knew, it was that Jamie's dad was a proud but stubborn cop. He'd seen him pick Jamie up after school sometimes in his patrol car, and from what he'd heard from others around the school, her dad was pretty strict.

"Because he thinks that it corrupts kids' minds and makes them into serial killers or something like that. It's stupid, really." Jamie said simply as she took another bite of lasagna. Both David and Rick had to suppress snickers while Jen gave the two of them a hard stare.

"Your dad sounds like a nice man, Jamie. I hope we get to meet him." Jen said as she finished off her lasagna. The rest of the meal went by with little to no embarrassment (Jamie seemed to love Jen's chocolate lava cake and asked for the recipe) and were having after dinner mints when Jamie's cell phone went off. When she looked at who was calling, her face falling like a stack of dominoes.

"Hang on; it's my dad." Jamie excused herself from the table to take the call, walking into the kitchen. The Taylor family sat around for a few minutes until Jamie emerged from the kitchen, her face looking like Christmas had been cancelled.

"Is everything alright, Jamie?" Rick asked as David stood up. He could hear Terror cackling from the study, even though it was much farther away from the dining room.

"My dad wants me home right now. I asked him why, and he wouldn't say. I think it has something to do with my mom." Jamie said, nearly spitting the word "mom" out of her mouth like she had just tasted something terrible. David understood; Jamie's mom had been in a mental institute for a long time, according to Jamie. Her mom had Dissociative Identity Disorder and it wasn't safe for her to live at home or be at home alone. From what Jamie had told him, her mom had four different personalities, one of them landing her in the mental institute after she was caught trying to kill herself by placing a radio into the bathtub.

"I can drive you back home, it's no problem." Rick said as he too stood up from the table. David figured that he'd go with so that his dad didn't embarrass him.

"_**Uh-oh! Looks like you aren't getting fucked tonight, David! Too bad! Hey, shut up, you little shit! I will NOT play with you! WHY would I want to play with an annoying little fuck like you?" **_Terror suddenly barked in David's mind, David giving a wry smile; Horror had tried speaking to Terror again. He could distantly hear Horror giving a giggle of amusement as he slid into the back seat of Rick's car. Horror was probably pleased that it had gotten Terror to somewhat speak to it.

* * *

"Thanks for driving me back home, Mr. Taylor." Jamie said as she opened the front door, David and Rick entering the house. Her dad stood there, leaning against the banister. He was staring hard at Rick with scrutinizing eyes, giving David the feeling of unease. David suddenly heard the tell-tale sounds of a dog's nails clicking against the ground, and both he and his dad were face-to-face with a German shepherd.

"Apollo! Who's my doggie? Who's my good boy?" Jamie cooed at the dog, giving it a tender hug around the neck. The dog briefly wagged his tail before he set his eyes upon Rick. David broke out in goosebumps as a deep growl emanated from the dog's throat. His tail stopped wagging as his ears folded back, his tail sticking straight out behind him.

"Apollo? What's wrong, boy?" Jamie said as she knelt down to see what was causing the dog to growl in such a manner. Apollo's fur stood up on end as he bared his teeth at Rick, his brown eyes looking more like they belonged to a vicious beast rather then a domesticated pet.

"Apollo! Don't do that! Bad dog!" Jamie said as she seized the dog by the collar, dragging the snarling animal out of the foyer. Even after he was out of the room, he could still be heard growling and snarling in the closed laundry room.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Taylor and David! I don't know what got into him! Apollo usually loves new people!" Jamie apologized as she looked at her dad. He was still staring Rick and David down, crossing his arms over his chest. Rick knew exactly why Jamie's dog acted the way he did. Tainted Soul's typically had that effect on animals. Some of them ran away in fear, others wanted to rip his throat out the second they could get to Rick. And David knew this too.

"Thanks for driving my daughter home, Mr. Taylor. I trust that she had a good time?" Jamie's father said, looking at Jamie.

"Daddy!" Jamie said, sounding like she had just heard her father say something appalling, "Of course I had a good time! Well, I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow David. It was nice to meet you and Mrs. Taylor, Mr. Taylor." Jamie said as she walked up the stairs towards her room, giving a small wave and a smile towards Rick.

"Likewise, Jamie." Rick said with a small smile, putting a hand on David's shoulder to lead him out of the house. David could feel sweat sticking to his back as he felt Jamie's dad's eyes boring holes into him and Rick.

"Dad, did you notice that Jamie's dad seemed really…"

"Uneasy? Yeah, I did. I wonder if me being a Tainted Soul had anything to do with it." Rick said once the two of them were in the privacy and safety of Rick's car.

"It could be. The Terror Mask said that Jamie never felt uneasy around him and couldn't hear him because she has a weak Sixth Sense. D'you think that people with a stronger Sixth Sense can feel that you're a Tainted Soul?" David asked as he looked out ahead of the car. Rick gave a dry laugh.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was right, David." Rick said as he turned into their neighborhood. All was silent for a few moments before Rick spoke again.

"…You were going to ask Jamie out, weren't you?" Rick said nonchalantly, causing David to tense up.

"…" Silence on David's end. How on Earth did he know?

"Don't worry buddy; I won't tell anybody." Rick said, giving David's knee a squeeze as they pulled into the driveway.

"You ask her when you're ready. If you need any tips, ask me, okay?" Rick said as he gave his son a smile. David found himself returning the smile as the two got out of the car.

At least his dad understood.


	6. Abduction

_I do not own "Splatterhouse" or any of the characters associated with the game. "Splatterhouse" belongs to its rightful owners, Namco, and I claim no copyright. Any OC's belong to me. _

_I would like to thank CaptainFluffles for being my Beta Reader! Thanks!_

* * *

David lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling in the darkness of his room. The digital clock on his nightstand told him that it was only 10:07 at night, so it wasn't terribly late. He gave a soft sigh and stared at Horror, who was mounted on the wall next to his computer.

He had been lying awake in his room for well over an hour now. Normally, he'd be out cold by this time of the night. But that bad feeling was still lingering... It hadn't eased up at all. In fact, it felt like it had gotten worse.

"_**I'm sure if you jerk off while thinking about Jamie, you'll feel better.**_" Fuck. David put his pillow over his face and groaned a long, drawn-out groan.

"_I thought you'd be asleep by now._" David thought in his mind so as to not wake up Horror by verbally speaking; if he spoke, Horror would take that as a cue to start chattering away. And it'd chatter all night long.

"_**I'm a fucking mask, David. I don't need to sleep. Although I can't say the same for Nightmare; looks like our favorite fat ass whore decided to go into hibernation.**_" Terror said in an indifferent tone. Now David was interested.

"_Is that why she's been so quiet?_" David asked as he brought the pillow off of his face to continue to stare at the ceiling.

"_**Possibly. Or she got tired of staring at Rick's ugly mug. Or she got annoyed with that little shit you have hanging up in your room. Who really knows at this point. Point is, I at least have SOME peace and fucking quiet. All we need to do is dump that little shit in the middle of the Pacific and my problems will be over.**_" Terror said darkly with a hint of yearning. David gave a wry smile.

"_Forget it. It's the only thing that annoys you, and I like it when you get annoyed._" David chuckled as he turned over onto his side, resting his arm underneath his pillow. He watched the many colored lights of his game consoles and wondered if a quick round of "Wanpaku Graffiti" would make him tired. He figured though that playing a game at this time of the night on a school night would probably not be the best idea.

"_**Then take my advice and masturbate to Jamie, David.**_" Terror taunted, prompting another groan of frustration out of David.

"_Will you shut up?_" David thought as he squeezed his eyes shut. Terror laughed darkly, glad to know that he was yanking David's chain.

"**_Ooh, David! Let me put my lips on your fucking dick! Your balls are so biiiiiig! Fuck me, David! Fuck me purple!_**" Terror said in a mock-female voice. David growled and pressed his pillow over his ears. Not a good tactic; Terror always spoke in his head.

"_Go screw yourself! Prick!_" David screamed in his head as Terror continued to laugh darkly.

"**_What are you doing, David? Ooh, blow me! Lick my pussy, you pussy!_**" Terror continued in a shrill voice as David tried to block out the deep and dark voice of the Terror Mask.

* * *

Douglas Noelora sighed and rubbed his tired eyes in frustration. He had called Jamie home to inform her that it was a school night and that Jamie had to wake up early for school tomorrow since he was going to have to spend the day with her mother. Jamie, of course, didn't take the news well at all and had stormed up to her room, declaring that she had homework to do and didn't want to be disturbed. Apollo had followed Jamie up to her room, so Douglas was alone in the kitchen.

Ever since Jamie's mother had been admitted to the hospital for her Dissociative Identity Disorder, he felt as if his and Jamie's relationship had grown more strained as time went on. When was the last time he and her had done anything special? When was the last time he had taken her to the art museum, or out for ice cream, or just sat down and just asked her to tell him everything that she was feeling?

Maybe he would surprise Jamie and spend the day with _her _instead. Normally, he'd object to a child taking the day off of school to have fun, but he felt Jamie deserved it. Surely, no harm would come to Jamie's grades if she took just one day off to spend with him having fun?

A soft noise from the living room. For some odd reason, Douglas felt the hairs standing up on end as he looked up. Was it just him, or did he hear growling?

"Hello? Somebody there?" He called out, feeling nervous. Dammit, he was a police officer; why was he feeling scared shitless? Apollo must have come downstairs and was growling in frustration trying to find his favorite tennis ball underneath the sofa. He did that often.

"_Damn fucking dog..." _Douglas thought as he stood up to shoo Apollo into the laundry room for the night.

He certainly didn't expect the sudden and excruciating pain that radiated across his chest. A hot wet feeling told him that he was bleeding profusely, and he doubled-over in pain. He clutched at his chest, his hands being covered in blood as _something _knocked him over onto his back, the wind knocked out of him.

Just as he was wondering what the Hell had hit him, two cold hard and heavy creatures swarmed over him. Madness. It was just pure madness. His mind could only see them in pieces as they clawed, scratched, and bit at him. Black and spiked creatures with clawed club-like arms. Their eyes were milky white, but he had this distinct feeling that they were clearly able to see. They were grunting, growling and snarling as they tore into him. Douglas whimpered and half-screamed in pain and terror as one of them prepared to sink its teeth into his arm.

"Don't waste your time with him; he'll likely die of those wounds." A voice said just as he could feel the tips of the monsters teeth upon his flesh. Douglas was wheezing on the floor as he slit his tear-filled eyes open to try and see who had spoken. His vision was blurry from his tears as the figure moved towards the stairs, resting a blurry hand upon the banister.

"Go get Leonora. And _do _be careful with her." said the figure as Douglas finally passed out from pain.

* * *

Jamie was concentrating on her homework when she noticed that Apollo had stood up from his spot next to her desk. With her earbuds still blaring "Pounding Nails", she pulled them out of her ears, noticing that he was growling.

"Apollo? What's wrong, boy?" She asked as she set her pencil down, scooting her chair back from her desk. His growling was growing deeper and deeper, and his fur was standing on end. He was looking right at her closed bedroom door, and Jamie looked at it. There were strange thumping sounds... The sound of something heavy coming up the stairs.

Apollo bolted up on all fours and snarled when something pounded on her door, causing Jamie to jump up from her chair.

"Who is that?" Jamie asked fearfully as she felt around for her phone on her desk, not taking her eyes off of the door. Apollo's tail stood straight out as he bared his teeth, growling in a fearsome manner as there was another pound at her door. Apollo gave a sharp bark and another snarl at the sound.

Jamie had just snatched up her phone when the door flew open in a shower of wood, Apollo rapidly barking. Jamie stood frozen on the spot as two... Things emerged and entered her room.

She found herself screaming in utter terror as one of the things lunged for her, spittle flying from its fanged mouth. Apollo gave a snarling bark as he lunged for the creature, seizing a hold of the monsters arm. Jamie gave another scream as she flew past the second creature and out into the hallway, running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. She clicked the lock just as the second monster rammed head-first into the door.

With shaking fingers, she found herself dialing not the number for the police, but David's number. Jamie heard a strangled yip of pain from outside the door over the sound of her phone dialing David's number. Two, three rings...

"...Hello?" It was David! Jamie couldn't stop herself from crying as she heard the pounding on the door begin.

"David! David, oh God please! Please help me! They're trying to get in! They're trying to get me! David, help!" Jamie fairly screamed as the wood on the door splintered. David said something, but she couldn't hear over the din of the monsters growling, the door splitting open, and her own screaming and crying. She found herself backed up against the shower as a spiky clubbed arm reached in through a broken panel in the door.

"David! **Help me! **Please help- **OH MY GOD**!" Jamie screamed as a monster tore through the door, snarling at her as it seized her wrist, pulling her through the shredded remains of the door. Jamie screamed and kicked, dropping her phone and grabbing onto the door frame, only to be yanked out of the bathroom.

Her eyes fell upon a form upon the floor, and screamed in horror and sadness when she realized that it was Apollo. He had bled profusely onto the floor, his throat ripped out and his eyes glassy and still, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Let me go! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Jamie screamed as she was dragged down the stairs, her butt hitting each step as she tugged against the monsters iron grip. Jamie was surprised and terrified to see that the old man that she had encountered yesterday was standing there. And she screamed once again when she saw her father lying on his back, all cut up and bleeding.

"DADDY! DADDY, HELP ME!" Jamie screamed in horror as she was being dragged off towards the living room. She reached for her unconscious father, praying that he would get up and shoot these things with the gun he kept in a drawer in the kitchen. Hell, maybe she herself would be able to get to the gun herself ("Jamie, the _only _reason I'm telling you where I keep the gun is so that if some sonuvabitch comes into the house and I'm not home, you can defend yourself. Promise me that you'll NEVER pick up this gun unless you need it. Okay, good girl.").

The man said nothing, merely beckoned them into the living room with a nod of his head. Jamie continued to struggle and fight against the monster that was dragging her into her living room. The sight that beheld her!

In the middle of the room was a purple transparent mass of tentacles, the very center of it glowing a bright white. The man calmly stepped into the light as the monsters followed, dragging Jamie along into it.

"NO! NO NO NO NO!" Jamie pleaded as she got closer and closer, digging her heels into the floor. As she was dragged into the center of the mass, she felt a terrible cold chill engulf her.

"Let me go, please!" Jamie screamed as the old man took a hold of her wrist. She suddenly felt like she was on an elevator whose brakes had suddenly stopped working as she realized that she was suddenly sinking.

She let out one last scream as the light engulfed her.


End file.
